herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jinbe
Jinbei is a character in One Piece and a former Shichibukai. He is an ally of Whitebeard and later to Luffy. Years ago, he was sailed within Moby Dick and owe Whitebeard a great debt. Before Portgas D. Ace's execution to wage war against the Whitebeard Pirates, Jinbei simply refused to fight against Whitebeard and gotten himself locked up at Impel Down Level 6 in the cell with Ace. During the war, he officially resigned as a Shichibukai to fight against the Marines on behalf of Whitebeard. After Hody's downfall, he turned down the offer to join the Straw Hat Pirates because he needed to finished his business with Big Mom. After he finished his business with Big Mom, he caused a rebellion against her by attacking Charlotte Opera, join Luffy and Bege to overthrow Big Mom. After escaping from the Whole Cake Island, Jinbei and the Straw Hat Pirates are preparing to escape Totto Land from Big Mom. His first bounty was 76,000,000 Berries; his second bounty was 250,000,000 berries before he join the Shichibukai. After he resigned the Shichibukai, his current bounty worth 438,000,000 Berries. He is voiced by the late Daisuke Gōri and Katsuhisa Hōki in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Daniel Baugh in the English version of the anime. History Past Fisher Tiger's Time Jinbe grew up as an orphan in the orphanage that became the Fishman District, alongside Arlong, Macro, and Fisher Tiger. He trained at the Fishman Karate Dojo at an early age and earned a black belt in Fishman Karate while still in his childhood. Around sixteen years before the current storyline, Jinbe was a soldier of the Neptune Army.WhileOtohime was preaching to her people, Jinbe commented that her preaching was going nowhere. He was then seen frowning at Arlong's ill-mannered behavior towards the Fishman Island citizens. When Arlong was harassing a new recruit of the Neptune Army, Jinbe scornfully commanded Arlong to let him go, to which Arlong snidely complied. Jinbe and Arlong then each gave Fisher Tiger equally warm greetings after he returned to the island from an adventure. After Fisher Tiger attacked Mariejois and became an enemy of the World Government, Jinbe resigned from the military and joined the Sun Pirates. A few years later, the Sun Pirates visited an island where a former slave of Mariejois named Koala resided. The inhabitants there had no way of returning the girl to her homeland so they asked the Sun Pirates to take her. After taking the girl, Jinbe showed his sympathy upon seeing how traumatized she was.During a battle with the Marines, Jinbe displayed his brutality by beating unconscious Marines. Jinbe scorned them for overlooking slavery and calling freeing slaves a crime. During their time roaming the Grand Line, the Sun Pirates battled numerous Marines including those led by Rear Admiral Kadar. After the battle, Tiger had a discussion with Jinbe and Arlong telling them not to kill humans; to do otherwise would mean stooping to their level. Tiger went on to say that their ultimate goal was freeing the oppressed and not becoming cold-blooded murderers. This did not sit well with Arlong and he suggested to Tiger that they should instill fear in humans by using ruthlessness and extreme brutality. Jinbe smacked Arlong in the head to silence him. Later, Tiger spoke to Jinbe alone and relayed his concerns that Otohime may view himself and Arlong as equally ruthless, and alluded to the demons of the past that lurked within his heart. Jinbe tried to understand why the girl was so afraid of them, which she explained was simply a matter of knowing nothing about them. As the Sun Pirates' voyage continued, she warmed up to him and the other pirates, and most of them to her. However, when they reached her hometown, the Sun Pirates were ambushed by marines led by Rear Admiral Strawberry and tipped off by the villagers, causing Jinbe and the other fish- and mermen to abandon ship and steal a marine vessel. Unfortunately for Fisher Tiger, he was badly wounded during the battle. After escaping the marines, Jinbe along with the rest of the Sun Pirates surrounded Fisher Tiger's bed as he confessed about his past as a slave and how, though he tried, he could not stop hating humans and so could not accept their blood in his body. Jinbe begged for Fisher Tiger to live, but he eventually passed away with Jinbe and the other crew members crying in misery. Personality Jinbe is a fishman of great pride and honor. He is known to the World Government as a pirate-hating pirate, possibly due to the actions of the pirates in Fishman Island, kidnapping fishmen and merfolk to sell them as slaves. However, he has a soft spot for Whitebeard and his crew as he sees them as a completely different story. Because of what Whitebeard had done for his homeland, Fishman Island, he understands the damage a war between the World Government and Whitebeard would cause. He knows that places like his home, which are protected by simply being part of Whitebeard's territory, would suffer the most should Whitebeard lose the war. Also, despite originally hating pirates, he did not spare a second thought of becoming one in order to aid his brethren Fisher Tiger. Despite his pride, Jinbe appears to put his priorities and principles over his honor, and is not above retreating from an otherwise unfinished battle (despite being shamed or openly mocked by an opponent) if it was for the sake of the greater good. He also does not seem to hesitate from encouraging others to do likewise for a similar cause, as seen when he pleaded and managed to convince Luffy to prioritize Ace's safety first over avenging his brother's loss against Blackbeard. Jinbe has also displayed great humility regarding his personal strength and status, a trait most unique among the Shichibukai. This was made apparent by his willingness to even lose his status for his refusal to fight against the Whitebeard Pirates. Also, unlike his former crew mate Arlong, the fact that he is willing to aid a human (Whitebeard) as well as team up with others separates him from the other fishmen. Where as Arlong would never dream of such a thing (even Nami's recruitment into his crew was near slavery), Jinbe proves to be able to at least respect some humans and also acknowledge when he owes one a debt. While he is a fishman with great emotional control, he is empathetic and understanding of the pains of others, such as being brought to tears when Luffy broke down from losing his brother in front of him after he had awoken from the battle at Marineford. Jinbe is also capable of crying aloud when someone dear to him is lost, such as Ace and Tiger. His personality in the past dramatically contrasts with the apparently tame temper in the present. In a flashback showing a battle between the Sun Pirates and Marines, Jinbe was shown to exhibit excessive brutality to enemies that even made Arlong ask him to stop. He seems to be a no-nonsense person and appears to be quite passive at times. Though he did not agree with Arlong's thinking that humans always looked down on fishmen, he noticed that they always seemed to be afraid of them. After asking a former human slave named Koala why that is, she said it was because they did not know much about them. Jinbe stated that the unknown was scary and remembered Otohime talking about how fishmen do not know anything about humans. Originally, Jinbe was doubtful of Otohime's ideals, thinking that they did not mean anything. He even openly stated that he did not care about her petition. However, after listening to Fisher Tiger's speech about peace, Jinbe grew supportive of Otohime and even admitted about the trouble the Sun Pirates caused her and joined the Shichibukai to support her cause. Jinbe shares the same perspective as Vivi on responsibilities. When Luffy asked Jinbe to join the Straw Hats, Jinbe refused saying that there are still things that he has to do. Jinbe's decision also resembles to Vivi's when he also asked Luffy to let him join his crew, if they meet again in the future. According to Neptune, Jinbe tends to take on too much responsibility and should learn not to. Abilities and Powers It is stated that Jinbe was able to battle Portgas D. Ace on equal terms, even when Ace had Logia powers. They both nearly killed each other in a five-day long fight just before Ace was taken in by Whitebeard, and in Impel Down, he and Ace shared a cell on level six. He was able to easily punch Gekko Moriah (a fellow Shichibukai) a few meters away, almost knocking him out. Master Helmsman Jinbei is a very skilled helmsman due to his familiarity with the sea, and is very capable of controlling unfamiliar ships that he has no prior experience with such as a stolen marine ship during their escape from Impel Down with ease and also being able to easily avoid taking damage from cannon fire. He later demonstrated his ability at controlling the Thousand Sunny on his first try, and being able to carefully maneuver it around the waves from the giant wave homie Big Mom created, allowing for him and the Straw Hats with him to be able to travel within the wave safely to avoid getting sunk. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Being a fishman, Jinbe possesses immense strength. He is the most powerful fishman seen thus far, shown when he threw away a giant fishman with just one kick. He also appears to be quite swift, even on dry land, in contrast to his large size. He could intercept an enraged Luffy (in Gear Second mode) and prevent him from further assaulting Blackbeard, and later Akainu, when the latter was about to deal a second life-crippling blow upon the already-injured Ace (who was being held by Luffy ) in the latter's last moments. Immense Pain Resistance: Jinbe has a huge tolerance for pain: not only was he one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching (which is considered an impressive feat),but he could stop a direct magma punch from Akainu with his bare hand, unperturbed despite being badly burned, and took a direct hit from Akainu, which pierced his body completely, and his only reaction was to apologize to Luffy for allowing him further pain. Oddly enough, he exclaimed in pain when bitten by Luffy, though this is most likely due to the fact that he was prepared for Akainu's attack, but was caught off guard from Luffy's bite. Immense Willpower: Jinbei possesses immense willpower to sense the Roulette Wheel for its true purpose meant to be an absolute death. He also can resist Big Mom's Soru Soru no Mi's powers due to his lack of fears for the Yonko. Fishman Karate Jinbe is a master of Fishman Karate, revealed that he already had a black belt when he was still a child, which he can use to knock away many guards at once. His skill is such that his strikes do not even need to make physical contact with an enemy as the water particles in the air will blow them away after a few seconds of time from the attack's initiation. Another example of his strength and Fishman Karate level is that he defeated Minorhinoceros, one of the four Demon Guards, with a single uppercut. He also displays the ability to manipulate water as if it were a tangible cloth through Fishman Karate, even using it to attack from a distance. He can cause devastating damage with this kind of technique, to both people and ships. Jinbe later reveals that Fishman Karate allows him to control all the water within his vicinity including the water in a person's body. Jinbe demonstrated this ability by splashing seawater on Moriah's zombies even though he was standing on a battlefield covered in solid ice. And with this ability, he is able to harm Luffy despite him being rubber and even Caribou who is a Logia user. He is also able to secrete water from his body like Hody after overdosing on Energy Steroids. Thanks to his mastery of Fishman Karate, Jinbe can perform blocking moves which are able to stop attacks as powerful as the thrusts from a shadow-strengthened Gekko Moriah, a member of the Shichibukai. He was even able to stop Wadatsumi's punch, who is a giant fishman and had also taken an energy steroid, with a single kick and even broke one of his fingers. It should be noted that a few moments before, Wadatsumi had brutally defeated Surume, a massive Kraken well-known for its abilities. Moments before this he was able to deflect a super powered Hody Jones's water shot with relative ease, with Jinbe even commenting that Hody's own mastery of the fighting style pales in comparison to his. Also Jinbe is capable of using Fishman Karate’s hidden technique Buraikan. With this attack Jinbe blasts the opponent’s body with water. After Jinbe used this powerful attack, he sent Wadatsumi in the air and powerful enough to send the Yonko, Big Mom flying while her durability gotten weaker due to her did not eat the wedding cake for 8 hours. Marine Life Telepathy: Among fishmen, Jinbe has shown the unique ability to communicate with fish, even over long distances. The ability to speak with fish is usually unique to merfolks, so Jinbe's ability to do so is considered noteworthy by Crocodile. He summoned a large school of whale sharks to the Calm Belt (which was usually too dangerous, with the Sea Kings infesting it) to assist him in a mass-breakout of Impel Down. He can give the whale sharks precise orders, so they understand and obey him. Due to the Calm Belt being dangerously inhabited by Sea Kings, Jinbe would summon his whale-shark comrades to help him to pass through it, as he did when leaving Amazon Lily.This indicates that the whale sharks are capable of outmaneuvering the Sea Kings, something that the former Shichibukai admits is troublesome for himself. Intelligence As a former Shichibukai, Jinbei has the knowledge of strength and weaknesses. Jinbei has the knowledge of Akainu's Magu Magu no Mi. Jinbei acknowledge Hody Jones' Fishman Karate is in the level of amateur and nothing to compare to his own mastery Fishman Karate due to relying on fake powers (Energy Steroids). Jinbei also knows of the Sweet Commander Katakuri's Mochi Mochi no Mi powers and using any liquid to escape from the Mochi's stickiness. He is aware of Oven's Netsu Netsu no Mi's powers burn anything that touch which make it too dangerous of blocking his attacks as he warned Pedro. He has knowledge of Prometheus (the sun Homie who infused with Big Mom's soul) to be a mere compressed flame due to its weakness to water and considered it as a big mouth fire. Haki Jinbei has possessed two Haki making him a first fishman to use Haki. Jinbei utilized Busoshoku Haki when he fought equal with Portgas D. Ace. He easily defeated Caribou a powerful Logia user with a single punch. He hardened his arms to defend himself against the Big Mom Pirates' underlings and also defended himself against Big Mom herself during the escape. Jinbei also used Kenbonshoku Haki as he felt for Big Mom's Roulette wheel to be death and ill-will. Navigation Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Extremists Category:Supporters Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Orphans Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Strategists Category:Merfolk Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Localized Protection Category:Martyr Category:Humanoid Category:Bond Protector Category:Merciful Category:Sympathetic Category:Military Category:Animal Kindness Category:Selfless Category:False Antagonist